Un cercle infernal
by Camlia
Summary: Lorsqu'Alice s'ennuie auprès de sa famille, elle retourne au pays des Merveilles. Un jour qu'elle visite de nouveaux territoires, elle aperçoit un miroir. En s'approchant, elle remarque que le miroir ne montre pas son reflet... ou pas exactement.
1. Chapter 1

Un cercle infernal

Prologue

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Comme si le temps s'était soudain arrêté. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose contre nature se produisait. Non, ce n'était pas possible et pourtant…

Elle vit la lame s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son ventre, le sang coulait doucement comme pour mieux lui faire comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Malgré cela elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle sentit la terreur l'envahir. Son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Tout devenait noir, glauque, sans vie. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté Elle regarda la responsable de cet acte. Celle-ci souriait d'un air un peu las.

Le couteau s'enfonça plus encore faisant ressortir plus de sang.

Son sourire l'énervait, elle se mit à pleurer.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Parce que… tu le mérite.

-Arrête ! C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Arrête ! Retire-le ! »

Mais le couteau s'enfonça encore plus. Une mare de sang se forma autour d'elles.

« Arrête ! Je ne veux pas !

-Désolée mais cela va se faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je veux, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je prends une bonne décision. Oui j'en suis sûre que c'en est une, n'es-tu pas de mon avis ? Regarde ce couteau dans le ventre, tout ce sang ! Ce n'est qu'un détail, ça va bientôt finir. Tout sera bientôt terminé, alors un peu de patience !

-Lâche-le ! Lâche-le !

-Tu sais je t'ai vraiment aimé.

-Quoi ?

-Mais maintenant, avec ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est plus possible, tu ne crois pas ?

-Non ! Non ! » se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle se mit à pleurer violemment mais l'autre n'arrêta pas le couteau au contraire, elle accéléra le mouvement. La lame ne se voyait presque plus.

Soudain ses larmes cessèrent, elle se figea. C'était la fin désormais, elle le sentait. Pourquoi faisait-elle une chose pareille ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Elle sentit la colère et la tristesse monter en elle. Non, ce n'était pas ce qui aurait du arriver !

_Cela aurait du être…_

L'autre s'approcha d'elle avec toujours ce sourire au lèvre.

« C'est l'heure de se dire adieu je crois.

-Ne fais pas ça !

-Adieu ma chère.

-Ne fais pas ça ! ALICE ! »

* * *

><p>Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous les lecteurs!<p>

Ceci est fiction cross over sur American Mcgee's Alice et Alice au Pays des Merveilles la version disney de 1951 (et pas celle de Tim Burton que je n'ai personnellement pas aimé).

Donc les deux protagonistes seront Alice et Alice ^^ Je sais certains vont me dire que ça risque d'être dur à suivre. J'ai opté pour les prochains chapitres de les mettre à la première personne. En gros, à partir du 1er chapitre, les chapitres impairs seront le point de vue d'Alice Disney et les chapitres pairs d'Alice du jeu vidéo. J'ai décidé qu'elles auraient toutes les deux environ 15/16 ans. Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages.

Je préviens également qu'il y aura du yuri (fille x fille) donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin.

Que dire d'autre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous avez aimé, la suite arrivera dans deux semaine environ.

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Un mystérieux miroir

« Alice ! M'écoutez-vous ? »

Au son de cette voix je me réveillais en sursaut. Je levais la tête et vit mon institutrice me jetant un regard des plus noirs.

« Encore une fois Mademoiselle, vous étiez dans les nuages. Trouvez-vous donc que l'histoire de notre pays est ennuyante ?

-Mais cela se résume presque souvent à des guerres contres les pays voisins, fis-je remarquer.

-Insolente ! Mais quel âge avez-vous donc ?

-17 ans madame.

-On dirait que vous en avez 4 ! On m'a dit que vous étiez rêveuse mais je n'imaginai pas à ce point là ! Pensez-vous vraiment qu'avec une telle attitude, vous trouverez un mari ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Personnellement, je ne voulais pas me marier du moins pas maintenant. Ma sœur était mariée depuis quatre ans déjà et avait mis au monde un garçon que ce qui avait fait la joie de sa belle-famille. Je ne me sentais pas lier à ces gens, trop terre à terre mon goût.

« Levez-vous Mademoiselle et regardez-vous dans ce miroir. Vous n'êtes plus une enfant que diable ! »

Je fis que qu'elle me demanda et je me regardai dans la glace.

« Je vois une fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Mais est-ce vraiment moi ?

-Encore ces questions stupides ! Mais évidemment que c'est vous !

-Il me représente physiquement mais montre-t-il ce que je suis vraiment ?

-Oh mon dieu ! C'en est assez ! »

Mon institutrice s'en alla en claquant la porte. Je l'entendis vaguement parler, ou plutôt crier, avec mes parents. Je soupirai. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait très fort. Je pensai vaguement que je n'aurai pas besoin d'arroser mes petits légumes.

Était-ce ma faute si je ne me trouvai point faite pour ce monde ? Je n'avais pas d'amis. Toutes les personnes de mon âge me trouvaient bizarre. J'avais essayé de leur montré mon point de vue mais sans résultats. Je l'admettais, je me sentais très seule. Je me sentais moi-même quand j'étais dans le monde des Merveilles.

_Mais encore, suis-je vraiment moi dans le monde des Merveilles ? Tout est si différent là bas…_

La porte s'ouvrit. Je me retournai. Mes parents se tenaient là, avec un air contrarié. Mon père prit la parole.

« Alice, vous êtes loin d'être une jeune fille idiote, nous l'avons constaté. Mais vous ne faites aucun effort pour intégrer qu'une femme anglaise doit savoir pour quand elle sera mariée. Car Alice, un jour ce sera à vous de savoir tenir une maison notamment. Et pour fréquenter la bonne société, vous devez connaître un minimum d'histoire de notre Nation ! Sinon, vous serez seule à jamais ! Sans parlez que vous ferez honte à la maison ! »

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

« Alors, si je ne me marie pas, vous ne m'aimerez plus ? »

Mes parents semblèrent choqués à ces paroles. Mon père continua :

« Bien sûr que non, quelle sottise dis-tu là !

-Nous sommes inquiets pour toi, ma fille, renchérit ma mère. Tu sais que nous ne serons pas toujours là. Nous voulons être sûrs que tu pourras être heureuse.

-Comment être heureuse avec des gens qui me rendent indifférente, que je trouve antipathique mère ?

-Si tu faisais des efforts, certainement tu verrais que nos fréquentations sont de braves gens : »

Je voulus ajouter quelque chose mais je m'arrêtai net. Un feu sortit de nulle part encadrait mes parents. Ils ne semblaient pas le voir et restaient là à me fixer et parler. Ils ne criaient pas pourtant j'entendais des hurlements ! Je tendis la main, attrapai ma mère et me serrai contre elle en fermant les yeux

« Alice mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Je rouvris les yeux. J'étais toujours enlacé mais le feu semblait voir disparu et aucune trace de brûlure n'était en vue.

Pourtant, je l'ai vu…

« Je… je… »

Mes parents me regardèrent, inquiets.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. Mais je vous le promets, je ferais des efforts mais ne me laissez pas ! »

Ma mère mit la main sur mon front.

« C'est bon Alice. Nous te faisons confiance. »

Un domestique arriva à ce moment.

« Madame Newton est arrivée.

-Parfait ! Faites la rentrer ! »

J'ignorais que ma sœur venait nous rendre visite. Je ne la voyais plus aussi souvent que je le voulais à cause de son mari et de son bébé.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je respirai fort pour tenter de le calmer. Elle arriva, toujours aussi belle et souriante. Je me rendais compte que j'étais un peu jalouse d'elle. Elle était la fille, la femme et l'épouse parfaite.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer un peu. Je me demandai vaguement si ma famille ne serait pas mieux sans moi. Après le dîner, je me reposais dans le salon. Ma sœur me rejoignit.

« Alice, je sais que tu penses que tu es différentes, tu grandis juste un peu plus lentement que les autres. Mais je sais aussi que quand tu seras une jeune femme, tu seras la désirée de tous. Tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver un mari. Aie plus confiance en toi. Tu es belle, intelligente, tu viens d'un bon milieu, ne t'en fais pas. »

Mais ses consolations ne m'atteignirent pas. Je ne voulais pas être comme tout le monde, je voulais quelque chose que ne se faisait pas sans savoir ce que c'était.

Je lui dit que j'étais fatiguée, lui souhaitai la bonne nuit et montai me coucher.

Je m'allongeai près de la fenêtre. Le ciel était clair, on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles.

_Je me demande s'il y a des gens là haut._

Je fermai les yeux. Je sentis une chaleur m'envahir pareille à la lumière du soleil. Mes paupières se levèrent. J'étais revenue au pays des Merveilles.

Je me relevais, je ne portais plus ma chemise de nuit mais robe bleue avec mon tablier blanc.

_Je portais cette robe la première fois que je suis venue ici. Pourquoi suis-je toujours habillée de cette façon ? Parce que je pense comme une enfant ? On me traite souvent d'enfant et en même temps on me dit que j'ai un corps de femme. Hum, c'est bizarre._

Sur ces pensées, je me mis en route. J'entendis des pas précipités qui m'étaient familier ainsi qu'une voix inquiète :

« En retard ! Je suis vraiment en retard !

-Pour où ? Pour quoi ?

-Pas le temps ! je suis vraiment en retard ! »

Il me dépassa. Je me demandai si j'allai le suivre mais je n'eus pas l'envie.

_Lapin n'est vraiment pas ponctuel, ça au moins je le suis. On ne m'a jamais traité de retardataire, quoique… on m'a dit que je suis en retard par rapport aux autre gens. Serais-je mieux vu si j'étais en retard dans les rendez-vous et pas dans ma tête ? Curieux, plutôt curieux…_

Je levai la tête et me rendis compte que j'étais sortie du chemin. Devant moi, se dressait un mur de pierre taillé et qui était légèrement plus haut que moi.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ce mur ! Qu'y a-t-il derrière ?

-Quelque chose… »

Je me retournai et vit un sourire dans les branches.

« Quelle chose Chester ?

-Tout, d'ici je vois des arbres et de l'herbe, ce sont des choses.

-Alors vois-tu quelque chose… d'extraordinaire ?

-Dis moi d'abord qu'est-ce qui est extraordinaire pour toi.

-Eh bien… hum… Bon, y a-t-il autre chose que de l'herbe et des arbres ? »

Je vis Chester fixer au loin et dire :

« Un miroir se tient là-bas.

-Y-a-t-il des habitations ?

-Non seulement le miroir.

-D'habitude un miroir se trouve dans une chambre à coucher.

-Pourquoi ? N'y a-t-il seulement que dans ta chambre que tu peux te voir ?

-Dans mon monde mais ici… Ce miroir montre-t-il ce que nous sommes ? Montre-t-il même quelque chose ?

-Une seule façon de le savoir ? »

Je me tournai. Chester était apparu complètement.

« Mais c'est la première fois que je vois ce miroir entre nous. »

Je n'ajoutai aucun commentaire et m'approchai du mur pour l'escalader tant bien que mal. N'étant pas une grande sportive je tombai lourdement de l'autre côté.

« Rien de cassé ? me demanda Chester.

-Non, ça va. La prochaine fois je prendrais une échelle. »

Je me relevai et m'approchai du miroir. Plus je m'avançai, plus une ombre se formait.

« Tu vois ce que je vois ?

-Pourquoi verrais-je le même reflet ? Nos yeux sont différents. »

L'ombre m'intriguait. Je m'avançai davantage et je m'arrêtai stupéfaite.

Dans le miroir le paysage était dévasté, brûlé, comme si la guerre venait juste de passé. Il donnait des frissons. Il était le contraire de Merveilles qui était si clair, joyeux. Mais étrangement ce ne fut pas cet horrible paysage qui me choqua le plus.

A la place de mon reflet physique exacte, se tenait une jeune fille de mon âge. Elle était brune avec des yeux verts magnifiques mais qui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle était habillé à peu près de la même façon que moi, à part que sur son tablier des taches sang apparaissaient. Cette fille me regardait d'un air aussi perplexe que moi. Avant même que je n'ouvrit la bouche, elle prononça ses mots :

« Qui es-tu ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Celle qui me ressemblait

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Le miroir m'avait d'abord intrigué. Ne l'ayant jamais vu auparavant, je m'étais approchée mais voir une espèce de reflet blond m'avais surprise.

"Qui es-tu?"

La blonde semblait tout aussi étonnée. Elle balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles. Je fis le tour du miroir mais il n'y avait rien de spécial, juste le bois qui tenait la glace. Je revins en face pour mieux examiner ce drôle de reflet et son environnement.

Elle avait un air bête accentuée par son étonnement. Un chat qui ne semblait pas me voir se tenait à ses côtés, il était violet avec des rayures avec un grand sourire qui me rappelait Cheshire sauf que celui-là était plus gros.

Quand au décor derrière elle, il me rappelait mes Merveilles quand j'étais petite avant que ma famille ne soient consumée par les flammes. Il était beau, vert, paisible et les créatures qui l'habitaient ne semblaient pas agressives.

"Qui es-tu" répétai-je

"Je... Je... suis Alice. Et vous?"

Je levai un sourcil.

"Je suis Alice."

Il y eut un silence. Non seulement elle me ressemblait un peu mais en plus elle portait le même nom que moi. Si elle n'avait pas eu les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus ainsi que mon âge, j'aurais été tentée de penser que je parlais à la moi du passé.

"D'où viens-tu?

-C'est très mal élevé de parler aussi familièrement à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait, répondit-elle terrorisée.

-De quoi as-tu peur?"

Ses yeux allaient de mon regard jusqu'à mon tablier.

"C'est le sang qui t'effraie? Pauvre petite, ici c'est la seule façon de survivre... Tuer ou être tué."

Je fis un mouvement vers elle. La blonde porta ses mains à sa bouche et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

Je lui avais fait peur.

"Ce n'est pas en la faisant fuir que tu auras tes réponses, Lidell.

-Cheshire, tu la voyais?

-Oui mais je faisais plutôt attention à mon reflet, j'ignorais que j'étais aussi grassouillet.

-Pourtant vous n'avez pas parlé.

-La parole n'est pas nécessaire pour se faire comprendre des fois tu sais? Tu le sais mieux que quiconque que les mots peuvent t'enfermer dans diverses prisons.

-Tais-toi donc..."

J'ouvris mes yeux. J'étais de retour à l'asile. Je pouvais entendre les voix et les pas des docteurs et infirmiers ainsi que d'autres patients qui hurlaient. Je me mise accroupie sur mon lit.

Qui était cette fille? Elle ne semblait pas appartenir à mes Merveilles mais à un autre monde qui ne serait pas le mien.

Je commençais effectivement à regretter de lui avoir faire peur, je ne pouvais traverser le miroir, ayant essayé, elle était donc mon seul élément de réponses.

_J'espère qu'elle sera aussi curieuse que moi et reviendra vers le miroir._

La porte s'ouvrit. Je levai la tête. Un docteur était entré avec une quinzaine de jeunes hommes tous en blouses et carnets à la main. J'en déduis qu'ils devaient être étudiants et que j'étais leur sujet d'études du jour...

Le docteur parla de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

"Il y a deux sortes de fous. Ceux qui sont dangereux pour la société et ceux qui sont dangereux pour eux-mêmes. Cette fille fait partie de la deuxième catégorie."

Il y eut un "Aaaah" des étudiants qui me parut ridicules, je fis un énorme effort pour ne pas rire. Le docteur continua:

"Elle a perdu sa famille lorsqu'elle avait 8 ans devant ses yeux. Ils ont péri dans un incendie, c'était un accident. Après être restée silencieuse pendant huit ans, elle s'est réveillée d'un coup. Nous l'avions mis dans un orphelinat tenu par notre confrère le Docteur Bumby car elle semblait allait mieux. Malheureusement, ce départ était précoce, elle restait immobile pendant plusieurs heures et ne se souvenait de rien."

En entendant le nom de Bumby, mes poings se crispèrent. En réalité je m'étais souvenu de ce qui s'était passée. Bumby s'était amouraché de ma sœur Elizabeth qui avait refusé. Pour se venger, il avait mis le feu sans se douter qu'il y aurait un survivant. Je ne l'avais dit à personne du coup, pour le moment, j'étais en sécurité. De toutes façon, personne ne me croirait, une ancienne folle à lier contre un docteur renommé, aucune chance. Il fallait donc que je fasse en sorte de sortir pour accomplir ma vengeance.

"Alice?"

Je levai la tête. Le docteur s'était penché vers moi.

"Oui?

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Ca va mieux Monsieur merci."

Il se tourna vers les étudiants.

"Elle est consciente de son problème et n'a qu'une envie, c'est de guérir. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le cas de toutes les personnes ici."

Ils partirent en m'encourageant de continuer sur la bonne voie.

_Bandes d'hypocrites..._

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je devais retourner aux Merveilles et en savoir plus sur cette fille qui était pareille et en même temps différente. Etait-il possible qu'il y ait d'autres Alice dans le monde? Mais Pourquoi se voyait-on maintenant?

"Elles se sont rencontrées diraient-on...

-Observons ce qui va se passer."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Bonjour Mademoiselle Alice

Je courais longtemps puis je me sentis tomber. Je me réveillais, toujours près de la fenêtre. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je mit la main dessus pour tenter de le calmer. Je ne me souvenais pas d'une aussi grande frayeur. Qui était cette fille brune aux yeux verts si terrifiante et qui partageait mon nom? Une nouvelle partie des Merveilles que je n'avais pas encore vu? Sauf que je n'avais aucune envie d'aller de l'autre côté de ce miroir.

Je rejoignit mon lit et m'endormit. Ce fut la bonne qui me réveilla le lendemain. Elle me souhaita le bonjour. Je le lui rendis.

"Mademoiselle, avez-vous bien dormi?

-Oui, merci."

Je m'habillais pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ma sœur et mes parents étaient déjà là. Je leur souhaitais bonjour. J'eu l'impression que mes parents me répondirent sur un ton froid. Je mangeais sans grande conviction tandis que ma famille discutait. mon père prit alors la parole:

"Ce weekend, nous sommes invités à un grand pique-nique. Que des gens de la bonne société."

Je sentis mon cœur se serrait, je détestais ce genre de sortie. Et je sentais que mes parents comptaient là-dessus pour me trouver un fiancé "digne" de moi. Je me levais:

"Je vais sortir. Je reviens pour le déjeuner."

Je saisis mon chapeau et mes gants et partis très vite. Je marchai complètement au hasard. Bizarrement ce qui m'occupait le plus l'esprit n'était pas le pique-nique mais cette autre Alice. Que devrais-je faire la prochaine fois? Essayer d'en savoir plus? Malgré la peur, je tenais absolument à savoir.

Des rires me tirèrent de ma rêverie. Je tournai mon regard dans cette direction. Il y avait là mes voisines qui semblaient prendre un brunch sous un arbre. Je pensai à ce qu'avait dit mes parents. Il fallait que j'essaye.

Je respirai un bon coup puis j'allais vers elle. Je les saluait très timidement. Elles me saluèrent.

"Alice, que fais-tu ici?

-Je me promenais et je vous ai entendu. Puis-je vous rejoindre?"

Elles se regardèrent comme si elles ne voulaient pas de moi. Mais Anne Brown répondit:

"Bien sur que tu peux, cela nous fait plaisir."

Je souris et me sentit mieux. Père et mère avaient raison, je devais laisser une chance.

La matinée passa très vite et chacune prit congé de l'autre pou le déjeuner. Je rentrais chez moi ravie. Je racontais tout cela pendant le déjeuner. Mes parents semblaient ravis.

"Père, mère. Elles vont faire des emplettes demain. Puis-je les accompagner?

-Mais bien sur ma chérie, nous sommes ravis pour toi."

Je crois bien que j'étais la plus heureuse. J'avais parlé avec ces filles comme une lady digne de ce nom. Aucune mention des Merveilles. Enfin, je n'allais plus être seule. Et pourtant bizarrement, je me sentais un peu triste mais je savais pourquoi. J'aurais préférée être avec des gens comme moi mais je supposais qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie. Et qui sait si l'une d'entre elles n'était pas dans ma situation? Avoir peur de dire ce qu'elle aimait. Je le saurais en les connaissant mieux.

Le lendemain, je rejoignis mes amies.

"Bonjour!

-Bonjour Alice, mais qu'est-ce que tu portes?

-Euh... Une robe?

-Mais non, ces motifs ne sont vraiment plus à la mode! Depuis quand tu n'es pas allée faire les courses? demanda Anne Brown

-Des siècles je parie!" dit une des filles

Il est vrai qu'acheter des vêtements n'était vraiment pas mon hobby préféré Du coup je rougis de honte.

"Allons, allons. Il était temps que tu viennes avec nous. Nous allons renouveler ta garde robe. Vu que tu ne dépenses presque jamais, tu dois avoir beaucoup d'argent. Tu prendras aussi des accessoires et des chaussures. Oh, je sais! nous allons te choisir une tenue pour le pique nique car tu as été invité aussi non?

-Euh, oui.

-Donc, pour aujourd'hui juste une robe d'occasion, tu feras ta garde robe plus tard."

Je rougis. Quelqu'un me poussa assez violemment; je trébuchais.

L'homme qui m'avait bousculé cria:

"Pouvez pas regarder devant vous?"

Les filles m'aidèrent à me relever.

"Non mais quel malotru! Ca va Alice?

-Oui. Continuons."

Nous passâmes devant le magasin de vêtements.

"Oh regardez! Un tissu qui vient de Paris."

Les filles s'exclamèrent de joie. Même s'il était beau, je ne voyais pas en quoi il était exceptionnel.

"Dommage, il en reste juste assez pour une robe.

-Regardez ces motifs bleus! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils iraient avec les yeux d'Alice?

-Oh oui!"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de les voir jouer à la poupée avec moi. Des motifs assortis à mes yeux...

Mais cette autre Alice, maintenant que j'y repensais. ses yeux reflétaient de la colère mais aussi de la détresse et de la solitude. Sans doute le serais-je aussi si mes Merveilles étaient détruites. C'était décidé! La prochaine fois que je serais à mes merveilles, je retournerai au miroir en espérant qu'elle soit là.

Le soir venu, je me couchais assez tôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

En rentrant chez elle, Alice pensa à la journée qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait montrée sa nouvelle robe à ses parents qui l'avaient trouvé magnifique. Ils semblaient plus ravis qu'elle.

"Elle met tes beaux yeux bleus en valeur!" s'était exclamé sa mère.

Alice répondit par un petit oui. Elle alla vite se coucher après le souper pour retourner aux Merveilles. Elle se sentit tomber violemment et atterrir doucement sur de l'herbe. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir. Il était encore là. Elle hésita un moment puis se mit face à lui.

Le paysage chaotique se tenait là ainsi que la fille. Elle était assise de dos. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle? Alice toussota. L'autre se leva. Ses yeux verts étaient moins froids que l'autre fois.

"Tu es donc revenue, tu n'as plus peur du sang?

-Si, un peu.

-Tu es honnête. Ca me change.

-Comment ça?

-Je suis entourée d'une bande d'hypocrites qui ne pense qu'à eux mêmes et à l'image qu'ils envoient.

-Je suis dans le même cas.

-Tu es dans un asile?

-Pardon? Mais pas du tout. Mais je viens d'un milieu aisé."

La brunette eut un rire.

"Effectivement, je suppose que c'est un autre genre d'asile.

-Pourquoi y es-tu?

-Je pose les questions!"

Elles se turent un moment. La blonde Alice déclara:

"Faisons comme ceci. Je pose une question, tu y réponds. Tu poses une question, j'y réponds. Et ainsi de suite, ça te va?"

L'autre réfléchit un moment.

"Ca me va. Commence alors.

-Quelle est ton nom de famille.

-Lidell. Quel est le tien?

-Lidell. Es-tu fille unique?

-J'avais une sœur aînée. Et toi?

-J'ai une sœur aînée. Où-est-elle?

-Morte. La tienne?

-Mariée, un garçon de quelques mois. Où sont tes parents?

-Morts, les tiens?

-Vivants. Pourquoi es-tu à l'asile?

-Parce qu'on croit que je les ai tué. As-tu des amis?

-D'une certaine façon, oui. Es-tu une meurtrière?

-Non mais je le serai un jour. Es-tu traité comme une paria?

-Non, comme une fille bizarre mais c'est du pareil au même je suppose. Qui veux-tu tuer?

-Le meurtrier de ma famille. Tu fais semblant d'être comme eux?

-Oui, je le fais pour ma famille. Pourquoi n'est-il pas en prison?

-Il a maquillé ça comme un accident et il a beaucoup d'influence. Cela te rends heureuse?"

Alice réfléchit avant de répondre. Non, elle n'était pas heureuse. Ce n'était pas de la faute de ces filles qui dans le fond, étaient gentilles. Mais elle n'était juste pas comme elles.

-Non. Quel âge as-tu?

-17 ans. Et toi?

-De même. Pourquoi tes Merveilles sont-elles endommagés?

-Parce que je le suis aussi. Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas?

-Mon sort n'est pas aussi horrible. Je pense que pour les questions ça ira pour aujourd'hui."

La brune fit un signe de tête. Elle regarda par delà le reflet. Comme elle enviait les merveilles de son double, si verdoyante, luxuriante. Elle ferait tout pour être à sa place. Elle regarda la blonde, elle ne semblait pas vouloir changer de côté, ce qui était compréhensible. Elle s'assirent chacune dos au miroir et se mirent à parler de leurs merveilles. Même si leurs aventures différées par leur nature, elles s'entendaient à merveille.

"Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé comme ça à quelqu'un, fit la brune.

-Ni moi non plus. On pourra continuer non?

-Bien sûr."

Les jours passèrent. Elles continuaient à se voir et à faire ample connaissance. La brune remarqua que ses Merveilles semblaient se reconstruire petit à petit. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait enfin quelqu'un à qui parler? Lors d'une session avec une médecin, celui-ci lui déclara:

"Vous être en meilleures formes ces derniers jours! Continuez et vous pourrez sans doute sortir d'ici très prochainement!"

Sortir... Enfin! Et pouvoir se venger de cet être abominable qu'était Bumby! C'était la rencontre son double blond qui lui permettait d'aller mieux. Il fallait donc qu'elle continue à la voir afin d'atteindre son but.

"Blondie, je t'ai trouvé une utilité!"

Elles continuèrent à se voir. La blonde lui pressai de questions sur l'asile auquel l'autre ne voulait pas répondre. Elle était jalouse d'elle. Comment osait-elle se plaindre de sa vie! Tout le monde avait ses petits problèmes, tout le monde mentait. L'autre Alice le remarqua. Elle arrêta donc de parler sa vie et parla seulement de ses aventures aux merveilles. La brunette ne posa pas de questions. Cela l'arrangeait. Elle ne voulait rien entendre de cette vie qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais malgré tous efforts. Leur affection grandissait de jour en jour. Un soir la blonde Alice arriva assez peinée.

"Lors d'un pique nique, j'ai été abordée par un garçon qui semblait assez bien. On a discuté, rit! Je croyais que j'étais amoureuse. Alors je me mis à lui parler de mes Merveilles et à ma grande surprise, il semblait intriguée. Il m'incita à continuer et je le fis. Plus tard, je dus aller saluer des connaissances. J'allais le chercher pour continuer à parler mais...Il était en train de se pavaner devant ses amis, se moquant de ce que j'avais mit, me rabaissant et que le seul intérêt que j'avais c'était mon corps! Et qu'il comptait bien me prendre mon ... innocence le soir même! Pourquoi, ça finit toujours comme ça!"

Elle se mit à pleurer. La jeune fille au yeux verts aurait voulu traverser le miroir pour la prendre dans ses bras ou même allait taillader ce dégueulasse! Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. A ce moment là, elle commença à cesser de la considérer comme un simple instrument.

"Ca ira blondie, je te le promets. Ne pleure pas pour cet imbécile! C'est lui faire trop d'honneur. Je comprends tellement bien ce que tu ressens. Les autres ne voient pas plus loin que leur bout de le nez. "

Elle se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle fit un geste comme pour sécher ses larmes.

"Tout ira bien."

Les mois passèrent. Les deux Alice étaient radieuses.

Un des docteurs s'approcha de la patiente et lui demanda:

"Vous semblez aller mieux. Je suis heureux de constater que les médicaments fonctionnent."

Alice sourit. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas dire pourquoi elle était comblée.

Quand à son double, ses parents mirent son bonheur sur le compte du nouveau groupe d'amies de leur fille. Mais elle ne pouvait également rien dire. C'était leur petit secret.

En arrivant aux Merveilles, elles couraient vers le miroir. Elles arrivaient en même temps. En se voyant arriver de loin, l'une et l'autre, leur cœur battait la chamade. Elles attendaient ce moment avec impatience et désespéraient celui où il leur fallait partir.

Mais ce soir là, celle qu'on avait mis à l'asile n'arriva pas. Alice plaqua ses mains contre la glace. L'appela de toutes ses forces. Elle tapa contre le miroir. Elle hurla mais rien n'apparaissait. Cheshire apparut.

"Eh bien, elle ne vient pas.

-Elle viendra!

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-Elle le doit, il le faut! Elle est comme moi, elle est moi! J'ai besoin d'elle pour survivre!"

"Augmenter, le taux d'électricité."

Alice serra les dents mais la douleur était in supportable. Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Qui avait ordonné ce traitement? Mais ce qui l'inquiétait n'étais pas tant la douleur mais de ne pas pouvoir la rejoindre. Elle était si naïve, elle se ferait un sang d'encre.

"Pourquoi vous me faites-ça?" fit-elle en laissant des larmes couler.

On ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait, elle commençait enfin à aller bien? Elle en avait même presque oublié Bumby!

"Ca ira pour ce soir, remettez la dans sa chambre."

Il l'envoyèrent. Elle se laisse coucher sans riposter. Son corps était tout meurtri. Elle parvint difficilement à trouver le sommeil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses merveilles étaient là, sauf qu'ils étaient de nouveau dévasté entièrement.

"Il est condamné à rester comme ça?"

Elle se leva péniblement et alla vers le miroir. Son amie la vit.

"Que t'es-il arrivée?

-Un traitement de choc qui a duré."

Alice poussa un cri d'indignation.

"Mais pourquoi t'ont-ils fait ça?

-Si je le savais. Je suis si fatiguée...

-Viens avec moi!"

A ce moment, la brunette se trouva sur de l'herbe verte et odorante. Sa tête reposait sur celle de la blonde.

"Comment?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais on va en profiter. Repose toi, tu l'as mérité!"

Elle ferma les paupières qui cachèrent ses yeux verts. Elle était en paix, enfin depuis longtemps. Blondie lui caressa doucement les cheveux. C'était agréable. Elle s'endormit.


End file.
